Ice Picture
by Koharu-chan
Summary: Kaoru's in 4th year high school and sees Kenshin for the first time. But, Kenshin still haven't receive that painful scar on his face yet. He's quiet and seems to hate everybody, but Kaoru is determined to find out why he's so quiet. Last chapter up!
1. This is my moment

Chapter 1: This is my moment  
  
"AHHH!!" a girl shouted after tripping from the stairs. She massaged her head awkwardly. "Ah! My head hurts! Stupid stairs!" she exclaimed.  
  
Another girl showed up. She chuckled. "What are you doing lying there, Kaoru? OHOHOHO!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Stop laughing at me, Megumi!" Kaoru said. She stood up and straightened her uniform.  
  
"Kaoru, Dr. Gensai is our new adviser." Megumi said.  
  
"Dr. Gensai? But I thought he was a doctor!" Kaoru said, picking up her books from the floor and walking towards class.  
  
Megumi shook her head. "Kaoru, Kaoru! Those high school students that are studying here are going straight to Saweda College, Tokyo University, medicine schools, and may more that is connected with our building! So, it is better that we have Dr. Gensai teaching us. I can't wait to study medicine!" Megumi explained.  
  
"But I don't want medicine!" Kaoru exclaimed then stick out her tongue like disgusted.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to you, Kaoru. You just wanted to take up medicine so you can have a company." Megumi said.  
  
Kaoru didn't seem to hear it. She ran towards their classroom. Suddenly, she fell down again. "Ah!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! You almost had me down, jouchan!" Sanosuke Sagara said, a 3rd year college student in Saweda College. He helped Kaoru get up.  
  
Kaoru blushed a little. "Ah, ah... Arigatoo..." she whispered.  
  
Megumi ran towards them. "Kaoru! You really are careless!" She looked up at Sanosuke and saw that he was staring at her. "Ah... We better go now. Come on, Kaoru."  
  
Sanosuke just stared at Megumi until they got to their classroom. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps. "Hey, Kenshin, let's check out the P.E. of the girls!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin ignored him. He continued to walk towards the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Ignore me! Why do I have to stick up with that guy?!" Sanosuke exclaimed. He kicked a paper and saw there were writings. Megumi Takani. Locker 119. Sanosuke smirked.  
  
Later...  
  
"Kaoru, want to go with me to study for the exam?" Megumi asked while they were putting their shoes on.  
  
"Got no time, Megumi! I've got to go to Kendo class!" Kaoru said then went away.  
  
Megumi sighed. That girl... She opened her locker and saw there was a letter.  
  
"Today, we're going to learn some Judo. Since this is all about kendo, we must also know Judo. And-"Seijuro Hiko incompletely said.  
  
Kaoru rushed in kendo class and bumped right at Hiko.  
  
The class laughed at Hiko falling down.  
  
Misao Makimachi was there, also laughing and pointing at Hiko.  
  
Hiko punched Misao's head. "Shut up, baka deshi!" He coughed two times then glared at Kaoru. "Take your seat, Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru bowed. "Gomen!" She sat on the ground in a cross-sitting position. She listened to the lecture of Hiko. Suddenly, she was getting dizzy. She didn't know she had slept.  
  
"Huh? What?" Kaoru rubbed her eyes gently and stretched. It was dark. "Where am I...?"  
  
"Still here in the kendo classroom." Kenshin said, suddenly appearing out of the darkness. He turned the lights on.  
  
Kaoru looked around. It was only she and Kenshin in the kendo classroom. She thought about some bad things that happened to her during her sleep and began to grab a bokken. "How dare you take advantage of a high school girl?!" Kaoru exclaimed, pounding Kenshin's head with her bokken. "Ah! No one would like me anymore!!"  
  
Kenshin glared at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stopped pounding him. "So you didn't touch me,"  
  
"..."  
  
"You didn't...take me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Then why are you still here? It's night. And why didn't you wake me up? And why-" Kaoru covered her mouth after realizing that she had been asking too many questions to the one she didn't know.  
  
Misao smiled, appearing out of the back of Kenshin. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep. You were sleeping peacefully and I can't leave you here, Kaoru!" She whispered, picking up the bokken.  
  
"H-how did you know me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Of course, you're my classmate. We should know each other. By the way, I'm Misao Makimachi and he's Kenshin Himura." Misao said with a charming smile.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin. He was too quiet.  
  
"Well, since you missed the lesson, I'll teach you some Judo techniques." Misao said and started talking about Judo.  
  
Kaoru followed Misao's teachings in Judo. After 1 hour and 30 minutes, she rested on her back. "Ah! I'm tired!"  
  
"What time is it, Kaoru?" Misao asked.  
  
"It's... 10:00pm." Kaoru said weakly.  
  
"Nani?! I've got to go, Kaoru!!" Misao exclaimed then ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Misao! Matte!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tried to catch up with her. She was left alone with Kenshin. She stared at him again.  
  
Kenshin turned away and started to go out of the classroom.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered something about "Himura". She gasped and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! That must be...what they so-called Battousai! That's why...he's so quiet... But... Deep in his eyes... I know he's hiding something!" A sudden shock struck her. "I can hear my father..."  
  
"Kaoru, help him."  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
"You are his only hope."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: I'm back! Sorry. I'm really a fan of Alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin fics. What does Kaoru's father mean that she was his only hope? Hehehe! I guess you noticed! Kenshin is still Battousai! Don't worry; I'll make him a Rurouni! I've got work on the next chapter! -Koharu-chan  
  
P.S. About my fiction, "That College Girl", although the comments were heart-breaking, (Ouch! Joke!) I still appreciate it. Hope you like this "Ice Picture!" 


	2. Let me comfort you

Chapter 2: Let me comfort you  
  
It was already Friday. It was raining.  
  
Kaoru opened her umbrella. "Aww! Megumi, we can't go to the carnival today!" Kaoru exclaimed. She didn't hear a reply from Megumi. She turned around to face Megumi, and she saw her staring at her locker. "Megumi?"  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Megumi? Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked nervously.  
  
"Someone... Someone gave me a love letter! OHOHOHOOO!!!!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
"NGAK!" Kaoru shouted. She fell down suddenly. "Megumi! How dare you trick me?"  
  
"Hmm... We can't really go to the carnival today! Well, I'll see you on Monday." Megumi said then went away with her umbrella.  
  
Later, Kaoru was walking towards her apartment, still raining. She was thinking who gave Megumi a love letter. "That must be weird! Someone would like THAT fox?" she thought. Suddenly, she heard a woman screaming. She ran towards the place where the scream came from.  
  
"TOMOE!!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she arrived at the playground. She saw some men running away from the two persons. "Huh?" Suddenly, she saw a man, about 20+, lying on the playground floor.  
  
He's dead. What...What happened here?  
  
Kaoru dropped her umbrella when she saw the man's blood scattering and stared at...Kenshin...and the woman on his arms.  
  
Kenshin looked down on the woman named Tomoe. "Tomoe..."  
  
Tomoe gulped silently and cried at Kenshin's arms. "I want you to live... I hope you can finish your studies and may you and Enishi be friends..." she whispered slowly.  
  
"Don't speak anymore." A tear dropped on Kenshin's cheek.  
  
Tomoe grabbed a knife that the men left. She neared it on Kenshin's face and made another diagonal scar that makes an "X". "I'm sorry...if I...didn't tell you that I..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened when he didn't hear the heartbeat of Tomoe anymore. He hugged Tomoe tightly.  
  
Kaoru covered her mouth and she wanted to cry. She didn't know that Kenshin had loved somebody. She always thought he didn't care about love.  
  
You are his only hope.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard Kenshin speak. She didn't move. His voice was hard like an ice.  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"Okay! I'll go!" Kaoru exclaimed. She hated it when someone orders her something. She ran away, forgetting her umbrella. "Okay! Then I'll stay away from him!" she thought.  
  
At first, Kenshin stared at Kaoru then touched his cross scar. "Kamiya..."  
  
It was night.  
  
Kaoru couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Kenshin, Tomoe, and the man that was already dead. "What happened? Did Kenshin kill the man? But no! I saw some men running away when I got there..." Suddenly, she remembered something. "What am I thinking?! I don't care about him! He's so mean!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Kamiya...  
  
Is that Kenshin's voice?  
  
Kaoru scratched her head then tucked her blanket to her. She tried to sleep. After some seconds, she opened her eyes. "Why do I...why do I want to help him...? Mou!"  
  
On Monday, Kaoru went again to the playground. She saw the ground was clean. No stains of blood. But she saw someone. "Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin was staring at the ground where Tomoe and he laid.  
  
Kaoru heaved gently and walked towards Kenshin. "Himura!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I saw you last Friday and I want to know what happened." Kaoru said, determined.  
  
"Then what will you do? Report it to the police, like Saitoh?" Kenshin quietly asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell it to anybody or that Saitoh! I just want to know what happened!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Why? Is it your duty to know everything?"  
  
Kaoru was ticked off. She clenched her fist, but she still managed to be calm. "No. It's because I can't sleep at nights. I just can't forget what happened."  
  
"Don't butt in to other people's business." Kenshin firmly said, glaring at her.  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth, and was ready to punch him, when suddenly the scar that Kenshin has was bleeding.  
  
"It is not necessary to tell it to anybody." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin's bleeding cross scar. She pulled the ribbon out of her pony-tailed hair and her hair flew down to her back beautifully.  
  
Kenshin was watching Kaoru secretly and was not moving.  
  
Kaoru bent her head near Kenshin's and wiped the cross scar. She examined it carefully. This must be painful. Why did he have to receive this kind of punishment? Is it a punishment or...remembrance?  
  
Kenshin could smell her fragrance. Jasmine. He suddenly held the hand of Kaoru, making her stop wiping his cross scar.  
  
Kaoru tried to get out of Kenshin's grip on her hand, and she stared at Kenshin.  
  
"What is it that you want so badly? Why are you doing this? Is it because you're thinking that I'm weak?!" Kenshin said, his amber eyes firing up.  
  
Kaoru grew frightened when the grip of Kenshin's hand on hers tightened. I've had enough of this! "Kenshin! Let me comfort you! I know you need me!" Kaoru exclaimed, her whole body shaking because of fright on Kenshin's reply.  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at Kaoru, wide-eyed...  
  
Let me comfort you! I know you need me!  
  
Those words...I've longed to hear...  
  
Yes, I need your comfort...  
  
Very much...  
  
Comfort me...  
  
Kaoru...  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Chapter 2 up! Thanks for the reviews! I like it! Tee-hee! So, Tomoe died. Guess who is the man that was found dead already by Kaoru! I know you know him. On the final words of Kenshin said, what did he meant? Does he...? Nope, it's too early! Watch out for Chapter 3 please!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Painful Past

Chapter 3: Itai Kako  
(Painful Past)  
  
Kenshin sighed. He offered a space on the bench for Kaoru to sit. She's my only hope, Kenshin thought as he watched Kaoru sit down beside him.  
  
"Tell me what happened. I won't tell anybody..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Tomoe is the most beautiful girl in high school in Saweda College. She's a little older compare to me, but we were classmates in a section A. I've been close to her when..."  
  
-0-0-Flashback-0-0-  
  
Kenshin was strolling around the quadrangle, when he saw a shadow. "Hmm?" He went closer to the shadow, and saw his classmate, Yukishiro Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe was crying hard. She sobbed, and tears streamed down to her cheeks quickly.  
  
Kenshin sat beside her. "What happened?" he asked, trying to comfort her.  
  
Tomoe saw Kenshin's violet eyes, and cried on his chest. "Those men...those men outside our school...ravished me!! They were all...playing with me... They were all touching me..." Tomoe whispered, still crying.  
  
Kenshin's eyes filled with anger and it became amber. He wrapped his arms around Tomoe, angry because of the men who ravished her.  
  
Tomoe knew that almost all of the boys in the high school has a crush on her, but she didn't know that 'this' man is whom she's beginning to like. He was a comforter.  
  
Silence occurred.  
  
"I'll get revenge, Tomoe." Kenshin was determined. He went up to the mountains in Kyoto with Hiko Seijuro.  
  
Hiko Seijuro is not Kenshin's real father. Kenshin's parents died because of a cholera attack. Three women adopted him, but some thieves killed them. Hiko saved Kenshin from the thieves by killing them all, and adopted Kenshin.  
  
One night.  
  
"Kenshin, why are you determined to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu?" Hiko asked.  
  
"I just want to learn it, Shishou!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
26 months passed, and Kenshin was learning the style. He was already 18. He knew that he had enough power, and so he went to school again, and saw Tomoe with a man.  
  
"Tomoe?" Kenshin asked, but stopped suddenly. He saw Tomoe and the man kiss, only dropping his wooden sword and was full of shock.  
  
Kiyosato Akira stopped kissing Tomoe. "I feel like someone is watching us."  
  
"Really?" Tomoe asked, looking around.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was releasing his anger by slashing some trees. He felt betrayed. Betrayal.  
  
A man, named Katsura, saw Kenshin's power. He was amazed by the boy's attacks. He went up to Kenshin. "Boy, what's your name?" Katsura asked.  
  
"Himura. Himura Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin. Heart of Sword. "Himura, do you want to help us?" Katsura asked.  
  
"Nani?" Kenshin asked, turning around to Katsura.  
  
"This present government is full of corruption. We, the Ishinshishi, are going to change it. We won't allow corrupt officials in this era. Do you want to join us?" Katsura asked.  
  
Kenshin thought about it.  
  
"However, you are going to be an assassin. You're going to kill those corrupt government officials." Katsura said.  
  
Killings. Kenshin looked up to Katsura, dead serious. "When do I start?"  
  
2 years passed. Kenshin killed some government officials with the use of a real sword, and he claimed the title of "Hitokiri Battousai". He was already in 4th year college.  
  
After the day when Kaoru met Kenshin, Friday was the day, he was drinking sake in a restaurant. He overheard the conversation of the six drunken men.  
  
"Hmm! I have dank so many sake tonight! I would be glad to have a 'feast' tonight!" man 1 said.  
  
"Yeah!!" they all said.  
  
"Hey, check out that sexy waitress!" man 6 said.  
  
"That's nothing. What I like among girls is that they have a creamy skin, like the 'feast' we had some years ago. I remember that was a high school student." Man 4 explained.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the 'a high school student'. It was Tomoe whom they were talking about. He stood up and grabbed his katana out of its sheath. "I don't care about anything your talk. But I'm concerned in the matter of a high school student."  
  
"Ya wanna fight?!" man 3 exclaimed.  
  
"Step outside if you're brave enough." Kenshin said and went out the bar.  
  
"That kid's tickling me off! Let me kill 'em!" man 4 exclaimed and he went out of the bar. He saw that Kenshin was heading towards the playground, and he followed him. Man 2 also followed after him and the rest just drank sake again.  
  
Kenshin saw Tomoe and Kiyosato fighting in the playground while it was raining.  
  
"I thought we were getting married tomorrow?" Tomoe exclaimed.  
  
"Jubei Shigekura-san needs me! There's an assassin who's after him!" Kiyosato said.  
  
"Surrender."  
  
Kiyosato and Tomoe looked around and saw Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe gasped. "It's him...!"  
  
"So you're one of the protectors of Shigekura. Die." Kenshin said and rushed towards Kiyosato. He slashed Kiyosato's chest. He remembered that he 'stole' Tomoe from him. He took out his anger on him by slashing him on his stomach, and the wound was deep.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Akira!!" Tomoe exclaimed.  
  
Kiyosato heard the voice of Tomoe, and he finally realized that he needs Tomoe. He stood up and took out his gun. "I must not die!" he exclaimed, rushing towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin dodged Kiyosato's attack and wounded him on the shoulders.  
  
"Stop it!" Tomoe exclaimed.  
  
"I will not die!" Kiyosato thought frantically. He again rushed forward towards Kenshin, and at the same time, Kenshin rushed forward too.  
  
Silence.  
  
"AKIRA!!!!!!!!" Tomoe shouted.  
  
Kenshin looked down on Kiyosato's bleeding dead body, and touched the diagonal scar that he received from Kiyosato. He saw man 4 and man 2, both scared. He glared at them.  
  
The two men, after realizing that Kenshin was very deadly, and realizing that Tomoe was there, grabbed a knife.  
  
"It's the high school student!" man 2 exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care! I'll kill the boy no matter what!" man 4 exclaimed. He rushed towards Kenshin and before he could slash Kenshin...  
  
"TOMOE!!!!!"  
  
Tomoe blocked the attack and instead she was the one who got the deep slash from the knife.  
  
"Let's get outta here!!" the two men exclaimed and ran for their lives.  
  
Kenshin suddenly heard a thing dropped on the wet floor. It was Kaoru, but he didn't mind. He cherished this moment with Tomoe in his arms. "Tomoe..."  
  
-0-0-End of flashback-0-0-  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "It must be painful...to lose someone whom he really loved even the person didn't show that she loves him..." she thought.  
  
"Enishi's going to have revenge. I'm sure of that." Kenshin murmured.  
  
"Who's Enishi?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Enishi is Tomoe's younger brother. He already knows that it was because of me that his sister died. Saitoh told him. Saitoh was around when Tomoe and Kiyosato got killed." Kenshin whispered. "It is also my fault. I didn't know that Tomoe and Kiyosato were childhood lovers."  
  
Kaoru shook her head and stood up, refusing the depression. She managed to smile in front of Kenshin. "Don't worry. I'm here. I know you're planning to have atonement, and I'm just here to help you. We'll do this together! So, just smile! From now on, try to be a different person!" Kaoru cheerfully said.  
  
Kenshin was startled, and stared at Kaoru. Silence passed.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Kenshin smiled, his eyes returning from amber to violet eyes. "Arigatoo, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru's smile even widened. She had won! "Kenshin! Congratulations! Well, we still have classes tomorrow! See you tomorrow and keep up the smile!" Kaoru said cheerfully again and happily hopped out of the playground.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin stood up and saw her blue ribbon in his hands.  
  
"Uh-oh. This is going to be a big issue tomorrow at school!" a boy said, namely Yahiko Myoujin. He was in middle school.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Yay! This is sort of like the Tsukio Hen Arc, only that some events were...hmm... I guess you noticed! (This line I always say) The three chapters are serious, but starting at chapter 4, it is mixed with humor because Kenshin's already the kawaii Rurouni we all know. Watch out for chapter 4! ^_^ 


	4. Making Out

Chapter 4: Making out?!  
  
Kaoru went to school early. She yawned. "Augh! I'm so unlucky! I didn't get at least 4 hours to sleep!" she hollered. When she stepped inside the school campus, many students, including the middle school-ers, were looking at the bulletin board. It was a crowd.  
  
"Is this really true?" the people murmured to each other.  
  
"Excuse me! Ah! Sumimasen! Gomen nasai!" Kaoru said as she got through the crowd. She looked at the bulletin board and was shocked.  
  
The pictures of Kenshin and Kaoru...together at the playground yesterday!  
  
"What the--?!" Kaoru exclaimed. She saw some pictures when Kaoru wiped the blood from Kenshin's face, when Kenshin held her hand, and when they smiled at each other. She also read the newspaper in the school.  
  
BATTOUSAI AND THE TANUKI, MAKING OUT?  
  
"GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tore the paper and crumpled it. She also tore away the pictures on the bulletin board. "What are all these crazy gossips?! We're NOT MAKING OUT!!!!" She stomped her way to the hallway when the bell rang. She saw no people around. They were all in their classes already. "At least I'm alone." She sighed.  
  
"You're not."  
  
Kaoru was surprised and turned her head toward the direction of the voice. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Ohayo de gozaru, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru was a bit annoyed. "How can you be smiling when there's a gossip on us?!"  
  
"It's because you told me to always smile, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said, still smiling.  
  
Kaoru grabbed on Kenshin's right ear and pulled him towards the school garden. "Kenshin no baka! This is a serious matter!"  
  
"Oro?" was all Kenshin said.  
  
"We're just friends, aren't we?" Kaoru said as she sat on the soft grass.  
  
Kenshin didn't give a response. He sat beside Kaoru and looked at the sky.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Huh? Ah. Gomen, Kaoru-dono... But the truth is I like you. You gave me a new life and it feels so great to be happy. Arigatoo again, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin whispered, not looking at her.  
  
Kaoru smiled, but with sadness. She looked down on her knees. "I shouldn't have asked that to him... I...want us to be more than just friends...more than best friends..." She stole a glance on Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was still looking up at the sky and was smiling. "Kaoru-dono, I've decided to make a non-killing vow." He said.  
  
"That's great! Then you will be always cheerful!" Kaoru said. "Although I'm not." She thought to her self and coughed two times.  
  
"Arigatoo." Kenshin said then proceeded to look at the sky.  
  
"Because of my tactfulness, the man I loved before left me... I was childish...and it was my fault that I fell in love with that man when I was only 13 years old... My heart broke when I heard that he already has a fiancée, and I was lost. I don't want to experience that painful feeling again. I don't want to lose...Kenshin..." Kaoru thought as she stared at Kenshin without letting him notice it, or so she thought.  
  
Kenshin was staring at her too. He knew that Kaoru was in a deep problem.  
  
Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder and sighed.  
  
Kenshin didn't mind.  
  
Aoshi... Where are you...?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"The gossip spreads so quickly, I didn't know that it would be a hit in the school campus." Yahiko said in a classroom. "What do you want me to do to them? I'll do anything as long as it has large money." He exclaimed.  
  
"I want you to go to Kaoru and let her forget about Ken-san." A woman said to Yahiko. "OHOHOOO!!! The rooster-head will be jealous if he finds out that I'm flirting at Ken-san!"  
  
Meanwhile...again...  
  
"ACHOO!!" Kaoru suddenly said, making Kenshin jump at surprise. "Someone's talking about me!" she said while sniffing on her handkerchief.  
  
"Oro! Kaoru-dono, you sneeze so loud!" Kenshin said, scratching his head. He turned away to walk, but... "ORO!!!!"  
  
"You're not going to get away from me after what you said, darling!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed as she choked Kenshin at his neck. She let go of the neck and sighed again. "Forget about it!" Kaoru whispered then sniffed.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going, sweet girl?" Kenshin said, while pulling Kaoru's pony tailed hair suddenly. "The way to the classroom is this way."  
  
"ACK!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Kenshin! What were you doing with my hair?!" Kaoru exclaimed and grabbed a bokken out of nowhere. She hit Kenshin's head with it.  
  
"Oro???" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, jouchan."  
  
Kaoru stopped hitting Kenshin's head and bowed. "Sagara sempai! Konnichiwa."  
  
"Call me Sanosuke, jouchan." Sanosuke said. He looked at Kenshin. "Hmm... You changed a lot. You were affected by the talkativeness of this tanuki!" Sanosuke said, while pulling Kaoru's pony tailed hair.  
  
"Stop pulling my hair and what do you mean my talkativeness?!" Kaoru exclaimed as she hit Sanosuke's head with her bokken, much harder than Kenshin's.  
  
"Easy, easy!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Click!  
  
Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Kenshin stopped laughing. They heard something.  
  
Click! Click!  
  
The three looked at each other then smirked.  
  
"Well, jouchan, Kenshin, better go!" Sanosuke said, placing his arms on his head and walking away slowly from Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Bye, bye, Sanosuke!!" Kaoru said while waving her handkerchief. "OHOHOHOO!" She suddenly stopped acting. "Wait. Isn't that Megumi's laugh that I just blurted out? Hmp! She's really influential!" Kaoru thought.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, knowing her thoughts. But suddenly, he heard a different sound. It was familiar. He heard it when he was still an assassin. He looked carefully on the bushes. "Maybe it's..."  
  
Click! "Heh! This is really going to be a big issue! I'll write in the headlines that the rooster-head and the Battousai are fighting because of busu! AHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Sanosuke picked up Yahiko. "Hmm? A middle school-er?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!!" Yahiko exclaimed, as he tried to get out of Sanosuke's hands.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"AAH!!" Yahiko said as he fell down on the grass.  
  
Kenshin suspiciously looked around the bush again.  
  
Battousai.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Battousai. Meet your doom.  
  
"Udo Jin'eh?!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Heh. Battousai, you must beat me first or else your present government officials will be killed one by one." Jin'eh said. "Hehehe..."  
  
"Wait!" Kenshin said, running after him.  
  
Kaoru suddenly noticed that Kenshin was out of sight. "K-Kenshin?!"  
  
Sanosuke ran past by her.  
  
"Sanosuke! Have you seen Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Don't follow us jouchan! This is dangerous!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "It's Udo Jin'eh, the one who's killing the government officials one by one. If I get to kill this guy, hey, there's a reward that I will spend in dice and sake!!" he thought as he ran after Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru looked worriedly at Sanosuke. "Where's Kenshin...?" She heard someone walking away. She turned her head and saw Yahiko escaping slowly. "Hey you!"  
  
"Gulp!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Kaoru exclaimed as he grabbed Yahiko by his collar. "Who sent you?"  
  
"M-Megumi Takani!!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Megumi? It's she who set me up?! Why that fox!!!" Kaoru exclaimed. She looked again where Sanosuke had run past by. "I hope they're all right."  
  
"OHOHOO!!"  
  
"But I've got to worry this lady fox first." Kaoru exclaimed and held her bokken tightly. "Wait. What's your name?"  
  
"Why do I have to tell you?" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru hit Yahiko's head with her bokken. "Because I'll hit you again if you don't!"  
  
"Sheesh! It's Yahiko! Myoujin Yahiko!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Well, this is the end of your blackmail, Megumi." Kaoru thought as she went inside the school quadrangle. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Hello minna-san! Sorry for the slow update! I was busy because of my exams but hopefully, I was able to finish this one! What will happen next? Watch out for Chapter 5 please!! ^_^ (I have advice! In every chapter ending, play the 'heart of sword', even if it's only midi! I can recommend you to go to Gypsy-chan's!)  
  
P.S. Arigatoo, Arigatoo, Arigatoo, Arigatoo, for the reviews!! *_* Tee-hee! And please for the readers out there, don't steal my fan fiction work by changing its title! Thanks again. 


	5. Yakusoku

Chapter 5: Yakusoku! (Promise!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope! I don't own RK! I wish I owned it! Tee-hee!  
  
Megumi was looking at something below the microscope. "Hmm..."  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
Megumi lifted her head up and looked towards the door of the lab. "Oh Kaoru. Why are you here?"  
  
Kaoru showed Megumi the pictures of her own and Kenshin. "Explain me this."  
  
"Why, I don't have any idea at all. Well, excuse me but I have researching to do." Megumi said then continued to look at the microscope.  
  
"I thought you were my friend."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I didn't know you would blackmail me. I trusted you!" Kaoru exclaimed then closed the lab door quickly.  
  
Megumi did not look back. "Go on. But I will not confess to you." She whispered.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Stop!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Sano?! Why are you here?" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
"To help you with the beating of this guy." Sanosuke said, pointing Udo Jin'eh at his back. He gritted his teeth and aimed to punch him, but he disappeared. "Huh?!"  
  
"Heh. You can't beat me only with that." Jin'eh said. His eyes widened and Sanosuke stared at them.  
  
Sanosuke froze. "Wha...What's happening? I can't move my body!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sano!" Kenshin looked at Jin'eh. "Don't involve other people here!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Honto?!" Jin'eh stared at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin used his chi to get out of the frost. "You can't use that to me."  
  
"Well, I'll come back for you!" Jin'eh exclaimed, and then disappeared.  
  
Some police arrived. "It's Battousai! Catch him!" Sanosuke got out of the frost. He lifted Kenshin's collar. "Can't you see that he's not Battousai anymore?" he demanded.  
  
"Sano."  
  
"Hey, just protecting you." Sanosuke gave a pat on Kenshin's back when suddenly his left arm ached. "Ouch!"  
  
Kenshin touched the arm of Sanosuke. "Sano, you broke your arm!"  
  
"Maybe because I wanted to get out of that frost." Sanosuke said.  
  
The police guided Sanosuke to the ambulance.  
  
"Himura."  
  
"Yamagata-san."  
  
"Thanks for your help in building a new government." Yamagata Aritomo said.  
  
"It's nothing, really." Kenshin said.  
  
"We came here to capture Udo Jin'eh. He wants the old government to come back because the officials give him lots of money back then. He wants to kill all of us. I want you to help us in capturing him." Yamagata said.  
  
Kenshin thought about. "But I have a promise to not kill anymore."  
  
"You don't need to kill him."  
  
"It would be hard. I can't let Battousai show up anymore. I'm a new person, Yamagata-san. I don't want to be the cold-hearted murderer I used to be." Kenshin whispered. "Besides, Kaoru-dono said that I must always be cheerful." Kenshin thought.  
  
"It's your own decision. Well, we better get to the conference. Have a nice day, Himura." Yamagata said.  
  
Kenshin bowed politely. "Arigatoo, Yamagata-san." He watched as the limousine of Yamagata drove away. He turned to Sanosuke. "Is your arm alright?"  
  
"Yup. I did not want to get on that stinky ambulance, so I let the people to just wrap a bandage around my arm." Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin sat beside Sanosuke. "Sano, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I want you to say to Kaoru-dono to not let her see me again."  
  
"What? But jouchan really likes you!"  
  
Kenshin was surprised. He didn't know that Kaoru liked him.  
  
"She'll be sad if you won't let her see you anymore! You've been together just in a week!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
"But I need to concentrate on how to control my self in being Battousai. I need a lot of concentration. If she shows up, my hard work will disappear. Don't let her show up to me. If I stay as a Rurouni, Jin'eh will kill me and the problem will be worst." Kenshin explained.  
  
"I understand you, Kenshin. I'll go to her now." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Arigatoo, Sano." Kenshin said.  
  
Sanosuke smiled. "Sure." He said then walked away.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Kenshin didn't show up the whole class period. I wonder where he is...? Even Sanosuke... What happened to them...? Did they...?" Kaoru kept thinking about disgusting things then shook her head. "No! No! Kenshin will never to THAT!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
It was beginning to rain.  
  
Kaoru opened the window and stared at the white rain. "Kenshin will come back tomorrow. He will never leave me. Never." She whispered.  
  
Next day comes. It was already dismissal time...  
  
Kaoru ran up to the hallway. "Kenshin! Kenshin!!" She was frantic. She hasn't seen him the whole time. Suddenly, she bumped to a person. "Ouch! Gomen!" She looked up to the person she bumped to and saw it was Sanosuke. "Sanosuke! Where's...!"  
  
Sanosuke grabbed her wrist. "Follow me."  
  
Later, they sat on a bench near the school garden.  
  
"Kenshin hasn't come back yet, right?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Anyway, I'm not going to try to get involved with his annoying problems."  
  
Kaoru looked at Sanosuke's bandaged arm. "Doushite, Sanosuke?"  
  
"That baka hasn't acted this way since the Ishin Shishi." Sanosuke stared at Kaoru. "Kenshin is a long time target. So running out to see him right now...is not going to help bring him back."  
  
Kaoru stared at the ground and has a serious look. She tried to run, but strong hands stopped her.  
  
"Look at yourself! Don't draw anymore attention to him than there already is." Sanosuke's grip on hers tightened. "Be mature for a change!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru turned back then glared at him. She got out of Sanosuke's tight grip and ran away.  
  
"Stubborn fool!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru covered her ears. She ran and ran, but didn't see Kenshin. She finally saw Kenshin sitting down on a tree trunk that broke and was staring at the river. She was so happy that she nearly cried. "Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. He turned back, only to see a bokken hitting his head. "Ouch! Ouch!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Kenshin! What are you doing?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru-dono. Hasn't Sanosuke told you yet?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I understand him and you too... Okay, I'll stay away from you, but promise me to come back. Stay alive..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... I'm not sure if I..."  
  
Kaoru glared at Kenshin. She, once again, let down her hair and got the ribbon. She gave it to Kenshin. "Get me back my ribbon after you fight the guy. Yakusoku dayo?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin smiled. He took the ribbon. "Yakusoku."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Well then... I better go back now. Genki, Kenshin..." Before walking back, someone grabbed her.  
  
Kenshin suddenly stood up. His eyes fired up, turning to amber eyes. "Kaoru- dono!!!"  
  
"Heh! Come to the forest tonight! But before you do, make sure you already turned to Battousai!!" Jin'eh exclaimed and ran quickly.  
  
"Kenshin!! Help me!!! Kenshin!!!" Kaoru shouted, trying to get out of Jin'eh's grasp.  
  
Kenshin dropped the ribbon. "UDO JIN'EH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa! I made this chappie in the morning, without even having breakfast yet! Well, I went to the fanfiction.net and saw 2 reviews! Those made me want to work on this chapter! Thanks! This chapter is like in the anime (also the manga, of course) Forgive me for repeating this scene! I really suck on some chapters!! WAAH!! Tee-hee! But the flow of the story will change. If you think that Jin'eh will just stare at Kaoru and she will freeze, you're thinking wrong. Something different will happen. Watch out for chapter 6 please!! *but the difference is really sad...* 


	6. Ice blue eyes

Chapter 6: Ice blue eyes!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own RK.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes lazily. She saw she was in a deep forest, with Jin'eh. "Wha...what...am I doing here?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"So you're finally awake." Jin'eh said. "Battousai will come to get you. But I'm not sure if he can save you!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You bastard! You just want the power of Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Wakkachainai! I don't like the person Himura is now. I want him to turn to Battousai and fight me! Ahahaha!!!"  
  
"Don't destroy Kenshin's life! He doesn't want to kill anymore! He's a new person!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"You don't know anything. Anyway, Battousai is approaching. If he doesn't kill me, he can't save you from 'them'." Jin'eh said then threw his cigarette. He walked away, laughing.  
  
'Them'. Who were 'them'?  
  
Kaoru sighed then suddenly, she heard some noises. "Who is it?"  
  
Six men approached Kaoru. "Hey there, little girl."  
  
Kaoru grew frightened. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll not harm you, as long as you follow our orders." One man said while getting Kaoru out of the ropes.  
  
Another man pushed her to the trunk of the tree then held her wrist tightly. "Your savior must come in time, little girl." He drew near Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin'eh chuckled. "So here comes the savior. Hurry and kill me if you don't want anything to happen to your woman."  
  
"Where's Kaoru?"  
  
"Well, there in the heart of the forest with some company. If I were you, I will fight now to save her." Jin'eh said then drew his sword out.  
  
Kenshin drew his sword out too. He rushed towards Jin'eh.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sanosuke lead the policemen to the forest. "Hurry!!"  
  
Jin'eh tried to slash Kenshin but he blocked it by the use of his sword. He pushed Kenshin to the ground.  
  
Kenshin quickly stood up before he was slashed. He was wounded on his shoulders.  
  
"Got a wound already, ey?"  
  
Kenshin ignored him. He tied the ribbon of Kaoru to his hands and placed his sword back to its sheath. He bent his knees a little and positioned himself. "Go on."  
  
"The famous Battou-jutsu in teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. But that wound will slow you down once you execute it." Jin'eh rushed towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin drew out his sakabatou then hit the shoulder of Jin'eh. Suddenly, he saw some policemen.  
  
"Okay! Put down that sword and give it to us!" the policemen exclaimed.  
  
"Don't give your sword, Kenshin! Just run and save Kaoru!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Sanosuke. "Arigatoo, Sano." He whispered then ran fast.  
  
A man with a cigarette smirked. "Hmm... Battousai..."  
  
Man 3 tore off the sleeve of Kaoru's uniform. "AAAHH!!!"  
  
Before the man can DO anything to her, a tall, broad-shouldered man slashed them and killed them instantly.  
  
Kaoru was getting sleepy. She was tired because of shouting. "This...is...my end... Ken...shin..." she whispered then closed her eyes.  
  
The tall, broad-shouldered man looked at Kaoru. He lifted her chin with the use of his thumb and second finger.  
  
Later...  
  
"Kaoru-dono!!!" Kenshin shouted. He stopped running when he saw the dead bodies of six men. "What happened here?" he thought to himself. He looked around the dead bodies and realized that the men WERE the men who raped Tomoe. Kenshin's eyes became amber again when he saw man 3 holding a cloth. It was part of Kaoru's uniform probably.  
  
They were trying to rape Kaoru too. Gang-rape her.  
  
Kenshin shouted his anger out. "AAHH!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin...? Is that Kenshin...screaming...?  
  
Where are you...?  
  
Baka...  
  
Why did you leave me alone...?  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She saw the sun and immediately closed her eyes again. She looked around after some minutes and saw she was in a beach. She saw lying on the sand and her body was near the water.  
  
Perhaps the broad-shouldered man raped me too... He's going to throw me to the river then...then...  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Kaoru was surprised. She looked around. She saw the broad-shouldered man!  
  
The man went near to Kaoru.  
  
"AAHH!!" Kaoru stood up and threw some sand on his face.  
  
"Where are you going?" The man held Kaoru on her waist.  
  
Kaoru tried to get out of his tight grip. "No! No! I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me!!" Kaoru exclaimed, her feet swinging on the air.  
  
The man let Kaoru go. "Do whatever you want." He whispered.  
  
"A...no..." Kaoru looked closely at the man and saw it was...  
  
Aoshi!  
  
"A-Aoshi?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Kamiya. You finally realized." Aoshi said.  
  
Kaoru wasn't daydreaming or seeing an illusion! It was definitely Shinomori Aoshi! Those ice blue eyes... Kaoru shook her head. "W-why are you here?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi walked towards the seashore. "I can't let you die yet. You're a bridge for me to fight Battousai." Aoshi said.  
  
"Fight Kenshin?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Do you think I'll agree on that easily after what you have done to me? You left me and...and..." she whispered and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
(Please play departure, starless or bittersweet romance *ff9*)  
  
Aoshi was listening to her even though he wasn't looking.  
  
"I trusted you... Why did you leave me?" Kaoru murmured. She held the jacket of Aoshi then cried on his chest. "Why did you leave me...?"  
  
Aoshi just stared at the beach, the water, the sun...  
  
"In that time, you must have already told me that you have a fiancée. If you already told me, I wouldn't be so in love with you... I know I was childish that time...but I'm a person, Aoshi... I have feelings." Kaoru whispered, and tears streamed down to her cheeks.  
  
"You're wrong, Kamiya." Aoshi said as he gently pushed Kaoru away from him. "I needed to go to Oniwabanshuu. I just lied to you that I already have a fiancée so you could stay away from me." Aoshi said. "Because of that, I was able to learn 'Kodachi Nitou-Ryu'."  
  
Kaoru couldn't speak. Oh! Useless information stored on her brain again!  
  
"If you don't want to lead me to Battousai, I'll go to him myself." Aoshi whispered then turned away.  
  
Kaoru sighed. It was over. Her problem with Aoshi was over. She understood now, and she won't bother him anymore. Kaoru looked around the beach again and walked by the side of Aoshi. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" she exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenshin was looking at the playground. Perhaps Kaoru was there, safe and sound.  
  
No Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin. Have you found jouchan yet?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kenshin didn't answer his question. He just stared at the ribbon of Kaoru he was holding. He missed the scent of Kaoru. The jasmine fragrance that he so loved to smell.  
  
Kaoru... What happened to you...?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Yay! Another finished chappie! Anyway, thanks for some of the people who had added me to their favorite authors and my fan fiction Ice Picture to favorite stories! I'm so happy!!! Koharu-chan will try her best to write the greatest RK fan fiction, dedicated to the readers out there who love my story!  
  
In case you want to know a little about me, just look at my bio, ok? Arigatoo, Arigatoo, Arigatoo!! Ja ne, minna-san! Dewa ashita!  
  
Meanings:  
  
Tanuki- raccoon  
  
Ja ne- see you later (women)  
  
Ja na- (for men)  
  
Minna- everyone  
  
Hen- arc Seisou- War  
  
Dewa ashita- Till tomorrow  
  
Dewa mata- See you later  
  
Abunai- dangerous  
  
Ai- love  
  
Senshi- soldier  
  
Korosu- kill  
  
Anata- you  
  
Baka- stupid  
  
Gakkou- school  
  
Kokoro- heart/spirit  
  
Well, if you want to ask me something, just say it in the review! Gokigenyo! 


	7. Love Candy

Chapter 7: Love candy  
  
Disclaimer: Iie... Koharu-chan doesn't own RK! Only Watsuki-sama does!  
  
Three days passed since Kaoru was gone.  
  
It was night. Everyone was sleeping already.  
  
Megumi typed something on her laptop while eating onagiri.  
  
//Have you delivered what I asked for? //  
  
//Your order should be right away there. //  
  
Megumi smirked. She opened the door of her house and saw a box. She went upstairs to her room and saw the box full of small whitepapers. They were covering something. Megumi opened one and tasted it. "This is it. With this, I'll be the richest person in whole Japan! OHOHOOOOHOHO!!" she exclaimed.  
  
One man looked at the apartment of Megumi. "SHH!!"  
  
Megumi looked down on the man by the window. "Oh! Hey you! Mind your own business, you dirty, old man!!" she exclaimed.  
  
All the lights in the houses around her apartment were open. The people looked up at the apartment and threw some things on her. "SHH!!! We're trying to sleep here, you kitsune!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!!" Megumi exclaimed then shut the window tight. She lied on her bed. "How ignorant people can be these days!! Anyway...I wonder where Ken- san is. I haven't seen him for a while...and the tanuki is gone. Ah!" She reached for her cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Moshi-moshi...? Yawn!!"  
  
"Yahiko! Big news! Write in the newspaper that...blah! Blah! Blah!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenshin was walking by the street. He was carrying his flashlight, in hopes of finding Kaoru. "Kaoru..." he whispered.  
  
"Kenshin...?"  
  
"Kaoru?!" Kenshin looked around and saw Kaoru with a surprised face with Aoshi.  
  
"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru exclaimed. She ran towards Kenshin then hugged him. "Baka!! Where have you been?! Why didn't you save me?!" Kaoru exclaimed, stopping her tears. She immediately realized what she was doing and pulled away from Kenshin shyly. "Gomen..."  
  
Kenshin pulled her back to him and hugged her tightly. "It's good you're unharmed..."  
  
Kaoru was surprised, but she let him hug her. She was with Kenshin anyway. He would protect her. He would never leave her.  
  
Kenshin glared at Aoshi. "Who are you?"  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, did he do something bad to you?"  
  
Kaoru-dono.  
  
That honorific again...  
  
Kaoru couldn't speak. She heard him say clearly her name without an honorific. She thought...she thought that...that Kenshin was treating her very different...rather special...  
  
"Kaoru-dono. Doushita no?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No... He did not touch me..." she said sadly.  
  
Aoshi walked away. "I'll confront you next time, Battousai. Kamiya must not see the way I'll kill you." He whispered then disappeared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kaoru watched as Aoshi disappeared. "Aoshi..."  
  
"How did you know him?" Kenshin asked, confused.  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly. "I don't know..." she murmured. "I better go home now... I'm tired..." she said.  
  
"I better accompany you." Kenshin said, holding Kaoru's right hand.  
  
Kaoru pulled away. "No. I'll be fine myself." She said then started to walk away. She didn't know where she was going then suddenly, she tripped. "Itai!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Kaoru sat up and saw her left knee bleeding. The road was really full of stones. "Itai..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." Without another word, he gently placed his arm around her and he felt Kaoru lean on him with a sigh of contentment.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
With a mischievous grin, Kenshin picked Kaoru up on his arms and stood to his feet. He looked down on Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She was really surprised.  
  
Minutes passed...  
  
"Kenshin,"  
  
"Mmhhm?" Kenshin said absently because he was staring too much at her blue eyes.  
  
"Am I a burden to you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Iie. How can you be, Kaoru-dono, when I like you to be always by my side?"  
  
"I mean...did I cause you another problem with Jin'eh? Because you know...I'd stay away if you want to. Sometimes, I'm the one who doesn't like to be with you...because I feel like I'm a nuisance to you... If you think I'm really a nuisance, then say it to me. Don't worry about me getting upset." Kaoru said with a long pause.  
  
Because I already experienced that...  
  
Kaoru's thoughts flew to Aoshi again. Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi. Always him. Kaoru couldn't look at Kenshin, but she felt his hands tighten on her arms and legs.  
  
"It's you who's thinking like that. You're really not a nuisance to me. I'm not lying."  
  
"Um... Okay... Gomen if I said too much." Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kenshin showed his famous Rurouni smile at Kaoru with much of concern.  
  
Kaoru blushed crimson. "Ah... Am I heavy?"  
  
"Nope." Kenshin looked seriously this time. "Kaoru-dono, what did those six men do to you?" he asked calmly, but his eyes were beginning to be amber.  
  
"They were going to gang-rape me. I was really scared when they were slowly releasing me from the ropes and when a man tore off my sleeve... I was really, really scared... But, good thing that Aoshi came and saved me... But..."  
  
Kenshin understood. But now, he wants the sadness to go away behind the charming smile that Kaoru always wears. He gave her a candy.  
  
"You like milk candies?" Kaoru asked as she held the candy.  
  
"No, but it'll make a person happy."  
  
"You're like a psychiatrist.... I'm not sick."  
  
"I know you're not sick. But I want you to be happy."  
  
"But the side-effects are very scary. I might get fat!" Kaoru said, laughing prettily.  
  
Kenshin laughed with Kaoru. "So you know how to say funny jokes, Kaoru- dono!" he said. He poked Kaoru on her waist.  
  
"Hey! That tickles!" Kaoru exclaimed, still laughing.  
  
"Well, I think you're a bit fat." Kenshin said as he chuckled.  
  
Kaoru pushed Kenshin. "Hey!!" she exclaimed then moaned. She uniform was touching her wounded knee.  
  
"I better put some disinfectant on it. Can you stay in my house in a day? But your parents might be worried." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru looked away. "They died already... I'm alone in my apartment..." she murmured.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Iie. It's okay..."  
  
Later in Kenshin's house...  
  
"Tadaima!" Kenshin said as he entered in the house. Kenshin laid Kaoru on the sofa.  
  
"You live here alone?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Wait. I'll call him. Shisou! Shisou!" Kenshin exclaimed. "I think he's asleep." He went over to the cabinet in the living room and pulled out a first-aid kit. He put a disinfectant around the cotton bud and he wiped the wound with it.  
  
Kaoru bit her lower lips. She dug her fingers on his shoulders. "Ah... Gomen nasai... It's just so painful!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"That's okay." Kenshin said. He put a band-aid on the wounded knee and looked proudly at it. "See? It's all done now."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Arigatoo..." she said cheerfully. She looked at the clock and saw it was already 11:30 pm.  
  
"Can you walk?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"A little." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Then I'll carry you again."  
  
"Ah! N-no!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm fine by myself." Kaoru said while blushing.  
  
Later, Kenshin was showing Kaoru her room. "This is your room. This is used to be occupied by Shisou's ex." Kenshin said then chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, Kenshin." Kaoru said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Call me if you need me." Kenshin said with a smile. He closed the door quietly.  
  
Kaoru looked around. "This bed is so comfortable, and the room has wide space." She looked around again and saw someone at the window, staring at her. "Ah! Ah! AHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin immediately went inside the room of Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono! What's happening?!"  
  
Kaoru pointed the man that was still staring at her. "T-t-that person!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin went towards the window and sighed. "Shishou. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Baka deshi! Is that Miyuki coming back to me?" Hiko asked.  
  
"Hiko-sensei?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Kamiya girl?!" Hiko exclaimed.  
  
"Ok. So you two have known each other. Shisou, please. Let Kaoru-dono sleep." Kenshin said, rather lazily.  
  
"Ok, fine!" Hiko exclaimed then went away.  
  
"Don't worry about Shisou. He always comes here to see if Miyuki-dono has come back."  
  
"That's okay, Kenshin..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Ah. Sleep tight, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said then closed the door.  
  
Kaoru nodded. She put the lights out then lied on the bed. "Good-for- nothing girl! Kaoru Kamiya, why didn't you tell him your feelings?!" Kaoru thought. "Well, there's a lot of time left..." Kaoru whispered. "I wonder what Aoshi is up to now... I just can't let him kill Kenshin, and I just can't let Aoshi kill somebody... Otousan, help me. Give me the courage, the strength to convince Aoshi not to kill..."  
  
"Kamiya,"  
  
"Aoshi..." Kaoru whispered before drifted in a deep sleep.  
  
Outside the window, Aoshi watched her...  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Two chappies submitted! Bad news! I failed in Math test! (Bad trip! Joke!) My friends say that it's because of my hard work in making this fan fiction! But I love this! This is my life! (I'm exaggerating again... Stop me! Tee-hee!)  
  
When I finish this fan fiction, do you like me to create a story that is Kaoru/Aoshi? Please tell me! Majority wins! Please select a good pairing!  
  
Kaoru-Kenshin  
  
Kaoru-Aoshi  
  
Kaoru-Sanosuke  
  
Kaoru-Enishi  
  
Misao-Aoshi  
  
Misao-Sanosuke  
  
Misao-Kenshin  
  
Megumi- Sanosuke  
  
Megumi-Kenshin  
  
Megumi-Aoshi  
  
Yahiko-Tsubame  
  
Kenshin-Tomoe  
  
Enishi-Misao  
  
Enishi- Megumi  
  
Kenshin-Shura  
  
Sanosuke-Sayo /Lady Magdalia  
  
Kaoru-yourself*  
  
Kenshin-yourself*  
  
Aoshi- yourself*  
  
Misao- yourself*  
  
Megumi-yourself*  
  
Sanosuke-yourself*  
  
----------------~~~~~*~~~~~----------------  
  
*those of you who pick "blah-yourself", please add in the review your age, gender, name (even if not real), favorite foods, and favorite places please! Thank you!  
  
I'll do my best to work on the next chapter and the next story! ^_^ 


	8. Please come back to me

Chapter 8: Please come back to me...  
  
Disclaimer: Iie! Koharu-chan doesn't own RK!  
  
Otousan... Please come back...  
  
Kenshin slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling then looked at the door. "Who is that singing...?" he thought. He slowly got up from his bed and fixed it. He straightened his clothes and went out of his room. He went upstairs to Kaoru's room and saw she was not there.  
  
My heart aches for your return in this lonely world...  
  
Kenshin went back downstairs to his room. He had searched all the rooms (including Hiko's while he's still asleep) but Kaoru was not there. Kenshin opened the door and was surprised. He saw Kaoru standing at the terrace of his room.  
  
Kaoru!  
  
And as I strode in here, your spirit will come back... To me...forever...  
  
Kenshin banged his head on the wall. "She was there all the time! Why didn't I turn my back?" Kenshin thought. "I didn't know that you were here all the time, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru faced Kenshin and smiled. "You were cute when you were still sleeping. (giggles) You're the only one who had a terrace so I came here. The wind here is so..."  
  
Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "Sessha didn't know he's cute when sleeping, that I do." He whispered. "You really have a nice voice, Kaoru- dono."  
  
"I may have a nice voice, but don't have the ability to cook delicious foods!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Oh? But you are the only one who says it. Cook for sessha Kaoru-dono, and I'll prove to you that your cooking is superior!" Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
His smile can be charming, but it annoys me a little bit, Kaoru thought. "Okay! I'll cook for you!"  
  
Later...  
  
"Here! I put my love in this food!" Kaoru exclaimed, presenting Kenshin her maybe-delicious-food.  
  
Kenshin stared at it. "What is it?"  
  
"Baka!" Kaoru shouted as she pounded Kenshin's head with her out-of-nowhere shinai. "It's beef teriyaki!!"  
  
"Beef teriyaki...? I thought it was miso soup!" Kenshin said as he looked at the soggy food.  
  
Kaoru glared at him. "What did you say??"  
  
"Iiya, iiya!" Kenshin said nervously and started eating the food. It has sweetness but...  
  
CENSORED... TOO YUCKY...  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth. "Why did you do that?!! Does my food really taste bad that it caused you to spit the food all over my face?!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
Kenshin wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Gomen, Kaoru-dono! But don't get angry, because I know your secret."  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"That the food is mud! This is an appetizer right? But why mud?"  
  
"MUD, HUH?!" Kaoru was about to explode. She sighed all her anger out and went back to her room. "It was beef teriyaki... But he said it tastes like mud! WAAHH!!" She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at her face while the water is still dripping. "Perhaps I must take cooking lessons..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai! Your food didn't taste that bad!" Kenshin exclaimed while knocking on the door.  
  
Kaoru opened the door. "I'm not angry, Kenshin." Kaoru lied lamely.  
  
"Why don't we get some tea today? It's my treat!" Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru looked at her watch. "But, it's almost class hours."  
  
"We'll get there."  
  
Later...  
  
Kaoru sipped the mocha java coffee. She looked around the Starbucks café and relaxed. "It's really great here, ne, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Why didn't you order tea?"  
  
"I'm not a tea-lover type. Anyway, what's for breakfast?"  
  
The waiter presented a menu. "Your order, mademoiselle, monsieur."  
  
Kaoru looked at the menu. "Wow! But I thought that they only serve coffees here?" she thought. She looked at the foods. "God! They're expensive!"  
  
"Just tell your order, Kaoru-dono, and it'll be mine." Kenshin said he showed his credit card.  
  
Kaoru was amazed. She looked at the foods. "Um... I'd like to order some pizza. Extra cheese and extra toppings, please."  
  
The waiter wrote down Kaoru's order on a paper. "What about you, monsieur?"  
  
"Hmm... give some shortbread cookies with macadamia nuts." Kenshin said.  
  
"Right away, monsieur." The waiter said.  
  
Kaoru giggled softly. "Domo, Kenshin... Thanks for everything." She said.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers on the table. "It's ok."  
  
Meanwhile at the school garden...  
  
Sanosuke yawned lazily as he sucked the bitter juices of the grass.  
  
Three girls were heard gossiping. "Did you hear the latest news? That Kenshin Himura guy brought the tanuki to his house. I wonder what they were doing."  
  
The rest of the girls giggled.  
  
Sanosuke glared at the girls. But they are girls. He can't hurt them. "It's not true. I know that Kenshin wouldn't do that..." Sanosuke was surprised when kunais were thrown passed his head.  
  
The girls ran away, shouting.  
  
"Heh, that'll teach them a lesson."  
  
Sanosuke turned around and saw a girl, kind of like a ninja. "Nice shot."  
  
"It's all for Himura, rooster head." Misao said.  
  
"Oh, you know him?"  
  
"Duh! I wouldn't protect him if I didn't know him!" Misao exclaimed at Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh really, weasel girl?"  
  
"Who are you calling weasel?! My name's Misao!"  
  
"Oh, so it's weasel Misao." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Just because you're taller and older than me it doesn't mean that I can't fight you!" Misao said and threw kunais at Sano.  
  
Sano evaded it. "Got power, weasel?"  
  
"GGRR!! You're really making me angry!" Misao exclaimed. She tried to punch and kick Sanosuke, but he evaded it.  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "Can't even hit me? Ahahaha!!"  
  
Megumi walked towards the 2nd floor hallway. She heard some noises and saw many students looking outside the window.  
  
"They look sweet!"  
  
"Look at the ninja girl! Isn't she kawaii when attacking him?"  
  
"Go, go! Rooster head go!"  
  
Megumi dropped her books when she heard "rooster head." She went towards the school garden and saw Misao still trying to punch and kick Sanosuke.  
  
Misao again tried to punch and kick Sanosuke but failed. "Why can't I hit him?!"  
  
"Give it up, weasel girl! You can't hit me!" Sanosuke exclaimed, still laughing.  
  
Misao smiled at what she was doing and laughed while she tried to hit Sanosuke. "I'll make you pay for laughing at me!" she said, and she burst to laughter when she couldn't handle it anymore. "HAHAHA!!! You look funny when evading!! HAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"Whoa! You have weird laughter! Well, Megumi's laugh is weirder." Sanosuke whispered.  
  
Megumi blinked many times. She couldn't believe it. She was blackmailing Kaoru and Kenshin so Sanosuke would cling to her. But she was wrong. Because of her selfishness, Sanosuke chose another woman for him.  
  
"You're really a fox, Megumi. Why did you do that to Kenshin and Kaoru?!"  
  
Megumi remembered those lines embedded on the letter with Sano's handwriting. "Sanosuke..." she whispered as she watched the two. "Please come back to me..." She felt tears forming in her eyes and ran towards the comfort room. "I hate myself!" she thought.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin arrive at school. They were surprised to see many students watching at the two shadows.  
  
Kaoru ran towards the crowd. She saw Misao and Sanosuke playfully hitting and evading each other. She ran towards them. "Yame nasai!"  
  
Misao didn't seem to hear it. "I'll really hit you, rooster head!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Kenshin ran towards Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono, maybe we should..."  
  
"YAAHH!!" Misao lifted her right leg and hit someone.  
  
"ORO!!!"  
  
Misao hid at the back of Kaoru. "Oops. Sorry, Himura!"  
  
"Hmm. So you two together now, huh?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru turned away, both blushing at the same time. "N-no."  
  
"It's so obvious!" Misao said. She noticed someone staring at them. She turned her back and saw a man retreating. "I'll be back!" Misao hollered to the others and started running away from the school.  
  
The man ran fast.  
  
"You're not getting away from me!!" Misao exclaimed as she tried to jump towards the man, but she didn't notice that she had run too fast and was about to jump at the overlook place. "AAHH!!!" Misao exclaimed as she was expecting to fall from the overlook. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and blushed.  
  
It was Aoshi. He pulled Misao from the fall and looked at her. "Why did you chase me?"  
  
"Because I thought that...you were..."  
  
"A stalker?"  
  
"Maybe..." Misao whispered then blushed.  
  
Aoshi stared at her. "This girl is frail and so important, just like Kamiya..." he thought. "What's your name?" Aoshi said as he lifted Misao's chin.  
  
Misao was now blushing crimson. "M-Misao... Makimachi..." she whispered.  
  
"Makimachi... Did your father become the leader of the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"H-how did you know?"  
  
"Nothing." Aoshi stood up. "Take care of your self, Misao." He then said and left.  
  
Misao just sat there, touching her chin. "I...didn't even ask his name!"  
  
Kaoru had been following Misao. She saw Aoshi and her together. Kaoru held at the trunk of the tree tightly. She covered her mouth suddenly, stopping her sobs.  
  
I know I like Kenshin...I'm also halfway in falling in love at Kenshin...  
  
But why when I see Aoshi, I get this feeling that he meant the whole world to me...?  
  
First love never dies... Love...?  
  
Do I really possess a strong feeling for Aoshi? Then...what do I really feel for Kenshin...?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Yey! Another finished chappie! The end of this fan fiction is nearing its end, but don't cry. (I'm the one crying! WAAHH!! Tee-hee!) I'll make another fan fiction after I finish this Ice picture. The title is, "The Bridge." Okay, I'll tell you where I got the idea. It's from my own experience. Well, I've got this great crush while I was still in grade six. My seatmate and also my best girl friend, likes my classmate (a boy). She knows that I'm brave when talking to cute guys so she asked me to be a bridge for them. Yeah, and I agreed. While I was a bridge for the two of them, I was beginning to fall in love with the boy whom I'm obligated to like my best friend. We were always together, and I became the one closer to him... But then, my great crush before him, knew that I was beginning to love my classmate. He then confessed his feelings for me, and my heart broke. He was asking to choose between him and my classmate whom I like and love the most. I know that not only he who's in love with me, but also my classmate, whom my best friend likes. Yup, I was in the tender age, but I will not tell you the ending yet. Yeah, this is a true story. It happed to me, and I this is my first time to have a heart break. But don't worry; I'm fine now, writing romantic fictions...  
  
The Bridge is dedicated to...Alexis... Please remember me...  
  
Fan Fiction line up: All alternate Universe The Bridge (K/K) The most beautiful girl in Tokyo (K/K) (K/S) Anime lover (K/K) Let's watch the stars (K/K) (K/S) 


	9. Is this the end for us?

Chapter 9: Is this the end for us...?  
  
Disclaimer: Iie! Koharu-chan is not guilty! Heh! I don't own RK!  
  
Kaoru went back to the school slowly.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Kaoru lifted her head up and saw Kenshin running towards her. "Oh."  
  
"Kaoru-dono? What's the matter?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru slowly shook her head. "N-nothing..." she whispered.  
  
Kenshin put his hand on her shoulders. "Did you see Aoshi again?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Don't hide anymore. I know you're always thinking about him." Kenshin said with a sigh. "Come on. Let's go to class."  
  
Kaoru gave Kenshin a puzzled look. She just followed him to class.  
  
Later...  
  
"To have this kind of compound, all you need is to mix this..." the professor in Chemistry explained, as he wrote something on the board.  
  
Kaoru was writing the notes on her portable laptop. "Huh?! Where's my document here?" Kaoru remembered that her floppy disc was with Megumi. "Um... Megumi-san..."  
  
Megumi handed her the disc without looking at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru got hold of the floppy disc. "Ah... Arigatoo." Kaoru said. She typed something and looked at Megumi again.  
  
"What are the things that you have that I don't have...?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Want me to say it alphabetized? Well, you're arrogant--" Kaoru incompletely said. She stopped talking when she saw Megumi groan and hid on her arms at the desk.  
  
"So I'm arrogant... Maybe it's one of the things why Sanosuke don't like me anymore..."  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Megumi! Don't tell me you like that rooster head?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"I really like him... Kaoru, how could I know if he still likes me...?" Megumi whispered.  
  
"So that's why you're so sad today!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't you notice it in the beginning?!" Megumi exclaimed, dropping something from her secret pocket.  
  
Kaoru picked up the small paper that was wrapping something. She opened it and saw white particles. She put her finger on the particles and tasted it. "What the--?!"  
  
Megumi's eyes widened.  
  
"Megumi! Why are you carrying this kind of drug?!" Kaoru asked in a whisper.  
  
"That's supposed to be my blackmail to you..." Megumi said.  
  
"Oh? So you're planning to continue it now?" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Kaoru, you don't understand--" Megumi was stopped talking by the bell.  
  
"Recess class!" the teacher said.  
  
"Come on. You have some explaining to do." Kaoru said, grabbing Megumi's hand and they walked towards the school canteen.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So, what happened to jouchan when he saw that Aoshi guy?" Sanosuke asked and sat down with Kenshin on the seat inside the canteen.  
  
"Well, she kind of looks like she's going to cry..." Kenshin said and put down the tray of food on the table. He sat down. "She stills thinks about that Aoshi..."  
  
"Kenshin, may I tell you something?" Sanosuke asked as he ate the carbonara spaghetti. "MM! This IS good!" he mumbled.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"I received a call from Enishi." Sano said.  
  
"Enishi? You mean Tomoe's brother?" Kenshin exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile...again...  
  
Kaoru was picking some foods.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-chan, Megumi-chan!" Misao gladly said.  
  
"Misao, you look happy today." Megumi said as she got a grape juice.  
  
"Something new happened today!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru was smiling but it was slowly fading.  
  
"What happened?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I'll just tell it to you when we reach our table!" Misao said, snatching a tray with foods already from the little boy.  
  
"Hey! That's my food!"  
  
"Oh look, Ken-san and...Sano..." Megumi slowly said.  
  
"Let's go to them!" Misao said, pulling Kaoru and Megumi's hands.  
  
Mean...while...a...gain... (*Sighs*)  
  
"Yup." Sanosuke simply replied with a serious look.  
  
"What about him?" Kenshin asked, beginning to be serious too.  
  
"He said Kaoru's going with him to Paris."  
  
"Kaoru?!" Kenshin exclaimed, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Well, it's simple. Enishi thought that you had killed Tomoe, and he knew that you like Kaoru. Well, for "Jinchuu", he decides to take Kaoru with him to Paris to settle their engagement and wedding there." Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin was speechless. Finally, he spoke up. "Does Kaoru know about this?"  
  
"About what?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
Kenshin and Sano turned their heads. KAORU!!!!  
  
Kaoru was also surprised to see the look on their faces. "W-what?"  
  
"N-nothing..." Kenshin whispered and looked away.  
  
"Ah... I know that you have a very confidential talk. We'll leave you there!" Misao said and they went away.  
  
Sanosuke looked at Megumi and at the same time, Megumi stared at Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi...  
  
Sanosuke...  
  
Megumi was pulled by Misao again. "Hey! Let go!"  
  
Sanosuke looked at Kenshin again. "Well...I think she doesn't know it..."  
  
Kenshin stared at the untouched food. "I'm doomed..."  
  
Sanosuke sighed. "You must tell her how you feel before she gets away. They are leaving tomorrow." he said.  
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, we're sorry, but we must accept it, or else...you will be the one who will suffer. The Yukishiro family is very rich and can get anything they want. They threatened that if we don't give you away to Enishi as his fiancée, your love ones will be the one to suffer. Even your friends in school." The relative of Kaoru explained.  
  
"But this is my life! I'm the one who must decide! I accept your advices, but don't make it clear quickly! The agreement has been settled ever since I met Kenshin, and I didn't even know a single thing about it!" Kaoru shouted. She opened the shoji of the room and ran away.  
  
Kenshin was walking and he arrived at the playground. He walked towards the playground and he bumped to someone.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Kenshin heard a familiar voice and looked. "K-Kaoru-dono...!"  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Kenshin staring at her. "Kenshin...?"  
  
Later...  
  
"Kenshin,"  
  
"Kaoru,"  
  
"You go first, Kenshin."  
  
"No, you first, Kaoru-dono. Girls first is a policy."  
  
"Well...I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow." Kaoru sadly said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I just well..."  
  
"I love--" Kenshin incompletely said.  
  
Kaoru's cell phone rang. "Hold on." She picked up her cell phone from her pocket and answered it. "Moshi-moshi? Ah... Obaasan... Hai... In the playground...with my friend..."  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru. He would never see those sapphire eyes, sweet smile, pinkish cheeks, and pony-tailed hair...Kaoru... My Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "What is it that you were saying? You said that you love...what?" Kaoru asked shyly.  
  
"Um... I love..."  
  
"Hai?" Kaoru whispered, blushing.  
  
"I love to see you happy in your way to Paris. Good luck with Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
Kaoru felt she was slapped. "Kenshin... Is that...what you really want to tell me...?"  
  
Kenshin nodded with a cheerful smile, but sadness was behind it. "You should probably go home now. It's getting dark."  
  
Kaoru turned away slowly. "Kenshin...doesn't...love me...? I know that we just have known each other in such a short time but...he...I..."  
  
Kenshin stared at her while walking away. Kenshin punched the tree trunk. "Why didn't I tell her?! I'll lose her forever! Why do you have to be so foolish, Kenshin?!" he shouted with anguish, his eyes beginning to be amber.  
  
Later at night...  
  
Kaoru was finished packing her things. "I have seen Enishi Yukishiro many times. He's always voted as the class president and is very popular. But...I don't like him... And I still haven't known him yet..." she thought as she turned off the lights and lied on her bed.  
  
Because of Aoshi...  
  
No, because of me...  
  
Kenshin and I...will never be together...  
  
But I want to be with him...  
  
Forever...  
  
"Kenshin...Aishiteru..." Kaoru whispered as her eyes closed slowly.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes suddenly. He looked outside the window. "Was that...Kaoru that I just heard...?" he thought as he looked at the Sakura tree growing at their backyard.  
  
Will this be an end for us...?  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! The next chapter is the last of Ice picture! But don't worry, it's a bit long. (Hope your eyes are not going to melt.... Hehehe... ^_^)  
  
*Um, to Houndingwolf (Did I spell that right?) I'll try my best to think of an EXCELLENT story starring you and Sano! (Hope it clicks to the public!)  
  
Pray for me (I'm so mean to you all! ^_^ Tee-hee) so I could give you (the readers) the very best chapter of Ice picture! And anyway...in the ending, you will know why I chose "Ice picture" as the title. See yah! ^_^ 


	10. I need you!

Chapter 10: I need you!  
  
Disclaimer: WWAAHH!! Don't own RK, please! ^_^  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, this IS supposed to be the end of Ice picture. But it's a bit long, so I'll make it chapter 11 or 12 as the ending. If you notice that the title is familiar to you, well, it came from Julie's wallpaper (in rknetwork) and it is written beside the confused Kenshin and smiling Kaoru. (so sweet picture!) Well, sit back, grab your mouse, relax, and enjoy reading!!  
  
-Koharu-chan  
  
Next day in school...  
  
"Have you heard the latest news?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That the tanuki Kaoru will be engaged and married to Yukishiro Enishi?"  
  
The crowd was looking again at the bulletin board.  
  
Megumi and Misao passed by.  
  
"Is...that true?!" Misao exclaimed, bumping her head towards the board.  
  
"I didn't imagine that...Kaoru...will like Enishi!" Megumi said.  
  
"Hey, when are they going to leave for Paris?" Misao asked a girl in middle school.  
  
"Um... I think... Tonight..."  
  
Megumi heard them and looked around. She finally saw Yahiko walking pass the crowd.. "Yahiko!" Megumi ran towards him.  
  
Yahiko looked at her and ignored her. "I don't want to blackmail again."  
  
Megumi lowered herself to the level of Yahiko. "Listen. I want you to go with Kaoru to Paris. If something bad happens to her or Enishi has done something to her, you must call me."  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened. "The tanuki's going to where?! Paris?!"  
  
"Hai. Please. This is my last favor to you..." Megumi said and she handed him a pack of yen. "Use this...to protect my best friend..."  
  
Yahiko looked at the package and nodded his head. "I'll do my best!"  
  
"Leave now and go to Kaoru's house. Tell her I sent you and you must go with her!"  
  
Yahiko ran towards the exit. "Okay! But...what about Kenshin--" he stopped talking suddenly.  
  
Megumi looked at her back and saw Sanosuke and Kenshin standing behind her. "Ah... Ken-san..." she whispered.  
  
"Yahiko," Kenshin walked near Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko bowed his head. "Hey, I'm sorry, Kenshin...for the blackmails..."  
  
Kenshin patted his head. "That's okay, Yahiko. I know you're not a boy anymore, and you could handle yourself by now. I heard that your parents were killed during the war, and it's a great loss. If you get to Kaoru, tell her... I'll be waiting for her near the Sakura trees road."  
  
Yahiko nodded.  
  
"I'll trust you." Kenshin whispered and he patted the head of Yahiko again.  
  
"Hey! Stop patting my head like a dog!" Yahiko yelled then laughed. "I'll get there no mater what!" Yahiko exclaimed. He ran away quickly.  
  
"Kenshin," Sanosuke whispered.  
  
Kenshin faced Megumi, Misao and Sanosuke with a smile. "Yahiko will be there."  
  
Misao sighed in relief. "Hey! Go to your classes now!" she demanded to the crowd. She saw Kenshin walk towards the crowd.  
  
The crowd of people was increasing and was going wild.  
  
"About me and Kaoru-dono,"  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke exclaimed, but a hand stopped him. He looked at the hand and saw it was Megumi's.  
  
Megumi stared at Sanosuke and she stopped holding Sanosuke's shoulders.  
  
"I..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-  
  
Kaoru was forced to be dressed in a sexy magenta dress. She looked at the mirror. "This is not me."  
  
The maids fixed the wedding gown hanging on the cabinet.  
  
While waiting for departure, Kaoru looked around the house of the Yukishiros. It was big and has wide space, large swimming pool, large gate, Cadillac limousines, the latest grand piano, 34 wide-spaced bedrooms, and expensive lights.  
  
"This is too far away from my home."  
  
Yahiko ran and ran until he was tired. "Damn! I don't know that tanuki's house!" he groaned. He heaved and saw many houses that was big and looked expensive. "Anyway, where am I?" he thought. He looked around and saw a woman standing at the terrace floor with a magenta dress.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes to feel the morning breeze, the Japan breeze on her face. It was cold, yet warm also. She opened her eyes and looked down from the 3rd floor. She saw a young boy that was very familiar to her. "Um, do you have a telescope, miss?"  
  
A maid gave her the telescope.  
  
Kaoru poked her eye on the hole and saw Yahiko! She was surprised. She went back to the room to get her red ribbon and she waved it. "Yahiko!! Yahiko!!! Baka!!! Look here!!!" she shouted.  
  
Yahiko noticed a red cloth waving at the corner of his eye. He looked at it and saw Kaoru. "Hey! Kaoru!!! Kaoru!!" He waved his hand too.  
  
"Chotto matte!!" Kaoru shouted. She went down the tiring stairs and opened the big door. She ran through the garden and the garage. "May I please go outside?" she asked the 50 guards that were protecting the house.  
  
"No. Mr. Yukishiro doesn't allow you to go outside." One guard said.  
  
"Well, I have this sort of cousin... He lives with me and no one would take care of him at home. My relatives are busy, and I'm the only one to take care of him. I need him to go with me to Paris. If he comes in, I swear, I'll behave." Kaoru lied greatly.  
  
The guards were convinced. They opened the gate.  
  
Kaoru ran outside and hugged Yahiko. Her tears almost spilled out. "Oh, Yahiko!!"  
  
"H-hey! I'm not Kenshin!!" Yahiko exclaimed. "You must stop crying now..."  
  
Kaoru smiled and punched him. "Stop acting like you care." She grabbed Yahiko by his right ear. She pulled him towards the house. "Come with me, Yahiko-chan. Because of you, I might get in trouble with these guards." She mumbled and brought Yahiko to her room.  
  
Yahiko sat on the soft bed. He looked around the room of Kaoru. "Wow. This room is so great... Where is everybody?"  
  
"They are preparing the flight for Paris." Kaoru sat beside Yahiko on the bed. "Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Megumi and Kenshin told me to,"  
  
Kaoru looked at the window. "Kenshin..."  
  
"I'm your young protector!" Yahiko said proudly.  
  
Kaoru burst into laughter. She almost cried. "BWAHHAHAH!! You, my protector?! Stop joking!!" Kaoru exclaimed. She brought out her bokken. "You're my protector after you did blackmail on me?! "  
  
"Hey! It's not me who wants to do this! She said I must call her up when Enishi does something bad to you!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru stopped hitting Yahiko. "She? Do you mean Megumi?"  
  
"Yeah. She says you're her best friend." Yahiko said. "And Kenshin said...he'll be waiting for you in the Sakura trees road." Yahiko said.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. "Sakura trees road...?"Some images flashed in her head.  
  
The image of her father when leaving her. It was in the Sakura trees road.  
  
The image of a young boy, maybe in 2nd year high school, looking at a picture.  
  
Kaoru dropped to her knees and ran towards the door. Before she could touch the doorknob, the door opened.  
  
"Where are you going?" Enishi asked suddenly with a young girl.  
  
Kaoru was terrified. "Ah...um...Ano...Are..."  
  
The young girl stared at Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko stared back.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Kamiya. You'll stay here. Just wait for 4 hours more." Enishi said then closed the door.  
  
Kaoru lied on her bed lazily. "I can't get out of here, Yahiko..." she whispered.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be back." Yahiko said. He opened the door and went out.  
  
Kaoru sat up. "Now what is that boy up to?"  
  
Yahiko went towards the dining room. He saw the young girl cooking with the maids. "Hey, do you have something to eat? Kaoru...Ah... I mean, my cousin and I are hungry."  
  
The young girl stared at him. She signaled Yahiko to come with her.  
  
Yahiko couldn't do anything but to follow.  
  
They arrive at the music room.  
  
"You are the protector of Kaoru-san, right?" the young girl asked.  
  
Yahiko was surprised. He couldn't speak. He's doomed!  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell it to anybody." The girl said. "I'm not saying that Enishi-sama is a very bad person. Indeed, he's very caring especially when Tomoe-sama was still alive." The girl explained.  
  
Footsteps were heard.  
  
"Hello." A woman said then went to the hallway.  
  
Yahiko was at shock again.  
  
"Ah. She's Tae-san. She's my friend, um... ah..."  
  
"Yahiko. Yahiko Myoujin."  
  
The girl blushed. "Um, so... Protect Kaoru-san...no matter what." She whispered. "Ah! I almost forgot! The food for Kaoru-san and for you is prepared." The girl said.  
  
They went in the kitchen.  
  
The girl handed Yahiko a tray. "Since Enishi-sama wanted Kaoru to learn to stay inside her room, he told us that she must eat inside her room ONLY." The girl explained.  
  
Yahiko got hold of the golden tray. "Um, are you going to Paris also?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I'm coming with you, too." She blushed.  
  
Yahiko smiled. He began walking upstairs. "Man, this is heavy!" he mumbled.  
  
"Ah, Yahiko-kun!"  
  
Yahiko pouted. "What's with the 'kun'?!" he thought to himself. He turned around to the young girl. "What?"  
  
"A-no... I... I'm Tsubame..." Tsubame blushed quickly and ran towards the kitchen fast.  
  
Yahiko was confused a little bit, but he smiled at what he saw. "Oh, really." He walked upstairs to Kaoru's room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Megumi burned the drugs away in her won backyard. "I don't need these anymore." She whispered.  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
Megumi lifted her head and saw Sanosuke standing at the fence.  
  
"May we talk?"  
  
Later...  
  
"Sanosuke, I'm sorry...for the blackmails I've caused to Kenshin and Kaoru..."  
  
Sanosuke looked at her straight in the eye. "Tell me. Why did you do that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Megumi,"  
  
"..."  
  
"Megumi! Answer me!"  
  
"It's because I want you always to be with me and like me forever!! I want you to cling on me!!" Megumi exclaimed, covering her ears. Tears spilled on her eyes. "But I found out that...you...already liked Misao-chan..." Megumi exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke looked at her sadly. He brought her head to his chest and hugged her tightly. "I don't what it made me to fall in love with you, kitsune." He whispered as he wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You mean...you love me...?" Megumi whispered, just like an innocent child that couldn't believe that she was getting free candies.  
  
"Do you want me to prove it to you?"  
  
Megumi nodded slowly. She saw Sanosuke's face neared hers, and she closed her eyes in response. "I love you, Sano." She encircled her arms on Sanosuke's neck and blushed softly when she felt Sanosuke's lips brush on hers.  
  
Kenshin continued walking. He was watching the two a while ago, but he decides that it is their secret. He imagined Enishi kissing Kaoru, his precious Kaoru. He took out the ribbon of Kaoru from his pocket. He had washed it already.  
  
(Please play Mascagni)  
  
Kenshin! Let me comfort you! I know you need me!  
  
Don't worry. I'm here.  
  
...We'll do this together!  
  
Kenshin, am I a burden to you...?  
  
You like milk candies?  
  
You're like a psychiatrist... I'm not sick.  
  
MUD, HUH?!  
  
I'm not angry, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin...is that...what you really want to tell me...?  
  
Okay, I'll stay away from you, but promise me to come back.  
  
Yakusoku dayo...?  
  
Thanks for everything...  
  
Kenshin...  
  
Flashes of Kaoru's pouts, frown, and smile. That damn smile that makes Kenshin fall in love with Kaoru deeper.  
  
KAORU!!!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
^_^ 


	11. Gomen nasai

Chapter 11: Gomen nasai...  
  
Disclaimer: Iie! Iiya! No! Hindi! I don't own Kenshin, Kaoru or the RK!  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru got out of the room and went inside the living room.  
  
"Kaoru-sama, where's your lovely baggage?" the maids asked.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "A-no... Um... Over there..."  
  
The maids picked up the baggage.  
  
"Kaoru, let's go." Enishi said. He walked near Kaoru and placed his arm around her.  
  
Kaoru blushed a little.  
  
Enishi held her close to him and they rode on the Cadillac limousine.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame were in another limousine.  
  
The limousines started to move and drove away.  
  
Kaoru looked outside the window sadly. Her minds wandered to Kenshin.  
  
Enishi secretly looked at Kaoru. "Maybe she's still thinking about Battousai."  
  
"Kenshin... Why are you not coming for me...?" Kaoru thought. "BAKA!!!" she mumbled and softly punched the window. She removed her hand from it and saw a red-headed man. Kaoru's eyes widened. "Masaka! Is that...?"  
  
Yahiko also saw the red-headed man walking on the sidewalk. "It's Kenshin!"  
  
"Kenshin?" Tsubame asked. "Who is that?"  
  
Yahiko stared at Tsubame seriously. "It's Kaoru's...well... I don't know..."  
  
"Stop the car, Onegai!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
*But I just know one thing...  
  
"Don't stop it. Just keep on driving." Enishi said.  
  
*That Kaoru is...  
  
Kaoru glared at Enishi. "I hate you!!" she exclaimed and opened the window. "KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
*Is...  
  
Kenshin heard his name. He turned back and saw Kaoru. "Kaoru!!" tears formed in his eyes. "Kaoru!!!"  
  
*In love...  
  
"Kenshin!!! Get me out of here!!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Kenshin!! I...!"  
  
*She's in love with...  
  
"Drive faster!!" Enishi demanded the driver.  
  
*Battousai...  
  
"Watch out for the post!!" Kenshin exclaimed as he ran towards the limousine.  
  
*Or the happy man, like a Rurouni...  
  
Kaoru looked at her left and saw a post almost near her face. "AAHH!!"  
  
Tsubame looked at Yahiko. "Then...it's really hard for Kaoru-san to be engaged and to be married to Enishi-sama..." she whispered.  
  
Luckily, Enishi pulled her back inside the car.  
  
"I'll protect her no matter what and bring her back to Kenshin. He's waiting for her." Yahiko stated then kept looking at the floor of the limousine.  
  
"Kaoru!!" Kenshin exclaimed. He tried to catch up with the limousine, but it was too fast. "Kaoru..." he whispered.  
  
2 hours passed. They were nearing the expensive airport.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Enishi asked Kaoru suddenly after the 2-hour drive.  
  
"Um... No..." Kaoru whispered. "A-no... Enishi, gomen...for glaring at you and saying that I hate you." She said, not looking at Enishi.  
  
"That's okay." Enishi said. "It's natural to hate me." He thought.  
  
Later, they went out of the car.  
  
Yahiko went out of the car. "Ouch! My butt hurts from that sitting!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
Tsubame giggled. "Oh, Yahiko-kun, stop it!" she said.  
  
Kaoru followed the followers of Enishi. "Wow... This airport is really big... Sugoii!!"  
  
Enishi was at her back and he saw the sexy figure of Kaoru. The magenta dress was perfect, and she was perfect.  
  
While waiting for the others, Kaoru massaged her arms. "It's so cold here..."  
  
Enishi put his jacket around her, and he turned her to face him. "Kaoru,"  
  
Kaoru stared at Enishi, thinking that Enishi might have read her thoughts. "Hai, Enishi."  
  
"You will forget Battousai. You and I will be happy together, I promise and I know it." Enishi firmly stated.  
  
Kaoru looked at the floor. "Enishi... Is this for revenge...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You just want to marry me because you want Battousai to be horrible...? But Kenshin is not Battousai anymore! He's a kind man that I... I... I..." She shook her head. "Why are you trying to destroy Kenshin and his life?! Don't you know that he is searching for atonement ever since Tomoe died?" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Enishi gritted his teeth.  
  
"I know that Tomoe knows that Kenshin is very sorry that he hadn't protected her! But Tomoe loved the same man that I loved! You want Tomoe to be happy, right? Then don't destroy Kenshin!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Enishi slapped her quickly. "Stop talking to me like that!! I am superior to you and you will follow me!!" he shouted to her. He quickly went to the airplane when it was departure time.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" Yahiko exclaimed. He ran after Enishi but Tsubame and Tae stopped him. "How dare you slap Kaoru!!"  
  
Kaoru's lower lip trembled. Tears streamed down to her cheeks, and she felt the throbbing, aching slap mark Enishi gave her. "No. I don't want him to be my husband..."  
  
Yahiko was getting out of Tsubame and Tae's grasp. "Let go of me, Tsubame, Tae!! Enishi hurt Kaoru, and I'll never forgive him!!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Yahiko! We will get into trouble if we let you hurt Enishi-sama!!" Tsubame exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru wiped her tears and walked towards Yahiko. I'm okay, Yahiko. Let's just go inside the airplane..." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Kaoru..." Yahiko followed Kaoru inside the airplane.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misao typed super duper fast on her laptop.  
  
//Hey the Oniwabanshuu in France!! Get Kaoru away from Enishi immediately without him knowing!!//  
  
//Yes, Misao-sama//  
  
Misao sighed. Suddenly, she heard a sound. She opened her eyes and saw a mail for her. She read it and it says...  
  
//Overlook 10:00pm//  
  
Misao was a bit confused. She remembered about the overlook. "Could it be the man...?" She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30pm. She wore her turtle-neck sweater and ran fast towards the bus stop. She rode on the bus and paid ¥56. She sat on the back of the bus.  
  
Aoshi was looking at the overlook. The city lights were beautiful.  
  
Misao quickly ran out of the bus and went to the overlook. She arrived then panted heavily. "That was a lot of running. I'll be too thin if I continue things such like this." She looked at the overlook. The city lights were beautiful...  
  
But there was one that caught the attention of her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?! Answer me!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi faced her. "I heard about Kamiya."  
  
Misao was surprised and blushed. "Wha-what about h-her...?"  
  
"I'm going to help."  
  
"Who are you first? Please tell me!"  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Aoshi...?"  
  
Misao's mind flew to the past. She suddenly remembered that while she was still a child, she played with some men that were tied with the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Oniichan!!" chibi Misao exclaimed. She ran towards the man.  
  
"Aoshi, there's a meeting tonight." Hennya said another of Misao's playmates.  
  
Aoshi caught chibi Misao in his arms. "Misao-chan, be good..."  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Misao suddenly landed on Aoshi's arms. "Aoshi..." she whispered.  
  
Aoshi kept silent.  
  
Misao tightened her grip on Aoshi's neck. "I almost have forgotten that...I've been waiting for you all this time... I've been searching and looking all over Japan... I didn't expect to see you in this... this... beautiful place..." Misao said, her voice getting softer.  
  
"Misao,"  
  
"Aoshi...sama..."  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao and saw she was sleeping while smiling.  
  
Misao got tired of all the running. But she was lucky that she's on the arms of her dear Aoshi. In her dreams, Misao said, "I will always follow you and be beside you..."  
  
Meanwhile in France...  
  
"Your supper is served, mademoiselle." Some waiters and chefs said as they watched Kaoru enter in the rooftop of the expensive condominium.  
  
Kaoru bowed politely at them. She sat on the chair offered by the waiter and looked at the table.  
  
Candlelit dinner. How beautiful...How romantic...  
  
Kaoru stood up. "Am I the only one who's going to eat here?"  
  
"No, no, mademoiselle. Monsieur is coming."  
  
"Monsieur...? Could it be Enishi...?"  
  
"Good evening, monsieur..."  
  
Enishi walked towards the place where Kaoru was standing. He was wearing a black American jacket with a red shirt over it. His dark glasses matched his clothes.  
  
Kaoru bowed her head low. She couldn't look at Enishi. She felt so ashamed. She turned her back and looked at the lights below and the moving cars. She could also see the Eiffel Tower in a distance.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Enishi whispered.  
  
Kaoru shuddered like ice when she heard the voice of Enishi.  
  
Enishi put his arms around Kaoru's waist, and brushed his lips on Kaoru's rosy cheeks. "Gomen nasai, koiishi... I'll never hurt you...ever again..."  
  
Kaoru felt cold again. "Is this Enishi...?" she thought.  
  
"I know that you're still too young to be married but... I won't do anything to you yet after our marriage. I'll just wait until you are physically mature enough." Enishi whispered. "But even if it's not our engagement, please learn to love me..."  
  
"Enishi, I..."  
  
"This is not revenge. I think it was love at first sight, I guess." Enishi replied fast.  
  
"Love...?"  
  
Enishi kissed her left cheek and grabbed her hand. "Let's eat."  
  
Kaoru turned to face Enishi. She smiled. "Okay. I'm kind of hungry too."  
  
They sat on opposite sides, talking about stories while they were still in school happily.  
  
Next day in Japan...  
  
Misao woke up. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes. She looked around and jumped out of the bed. "Where am I?!" Misao exclaimed. She saw Aoshi sitting on the chair next to the bed, sleeping.  
  
What a cute sight!  
  
"How I wish to hug him! Squeeze him!!" Misao joyfully thought. She stared at Aoshi and remembered what happened last night. "That was the greatest night ever."  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes. "Oh, you're up already, Misao."  
  
Misao blushed as she noticed the ice blue eyes staring at her. "Yup. So, where am I?"  
  
"Here in my house."  
  
Misao blushed. "You didn't do anything to me...?"  
  
(Gosh, I'm starting to act like Kaoru when we first met in Kendo class)  
  
"Why would I do such a thing?" Aoshi said then stood up. "Misao, I'm going to France to save Kamiya,"  
  
"Well, I'm coming with you!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi stared at her again.  
  
At France...  
  
Kaoru watched as the rain fell heavily. She looked at the phone beside her bed and grabbed it. She dialed some numbers. Her heart began to throb.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Kenshin woke up. He grabbed the telephone on the desk and answered it sleepily. "Moshi-moshi...? Dareka?"  
  
Kaoru's heart began to throb even faster. She couldn't speak with Kenshin.  
  
"Moshi-moshi? Hey, if this is just a prank call, you'd better..."  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered nervously then put the phone down.  
  
Tut! Tut! Tut! Tut!  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. His grip on the telephone loosened and the telephone landed on the floor.  
  
Gosh, it was Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru bit her lower lip softly. She leaned on the wall and punched the wall softly. "Why is it that... I'm so nervous when I'm speaking with him...?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Because you're a chicken, Kaoru! Beh!"  
  
Kaoru looked around. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm your conscience, baka!"  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you let me speak with my Kenshin?"  
  
"Since when did he become yours? He's mine!"  
  
Kaoru began to choke herself. "I'll kill you!!" She realized what she was doing and sighed. She looked at the window again and stared at the rain.  
  
"I've better get a plan on how to escape in this country."  
  
For Kenshin.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's note: WAAHH!! I have so many things in my mind!! Maybe this story will take up to Chapter 13!! I'm so amused by the 30+ reviews! Thank you!! Arigatoo! Salamat!!  
  
Hey the readers, have you seen the let's eat a love candy poem that I made? Well, if you didn't, just search for it! (I'm so demanding! Hehehe!) It's about the chapter 7: Love Candy in Ice Picture. It is best to listen to Catch you catch me midi or mp3!  
  
Sayonara!! 


	12. Zuttowe'll be together forever!

Chapter 12: Zutto... We'll be together forever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, please!  
  
5 weeks passed...  
  
Misao stepped outside the Oniwabanshuu helicopter. She saluted to the Oniwabanshuu officers in France.  
  
Next to Misao was Aoshi. He was looking at the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Sugoii ne! I didn't know that France would be this beautiful!" Misao exclaimed and also looked at the Eiffel Tower. She faced the officers seriously. "Take me to Kaoru-chan."  
  
Aoshi took one last look at the tower. "Maybe I should forget claiming the title of Battousai. It would only hurt this frail girl near me, just like Kamiya." He thought.  
  
Misao walked up to Aoshi. "We're going to kill the bad guys and Enishi, right?" Misao said, excited more than ever.  
  
"Better watch out." Aoshi whispered.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaoru remembered the candlelit dinner.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"You are now my fiancée."  
  
Kaoru looked at the silver ring given to her by Enishi. "A...arigatoo..."  
  
End of flashback...  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No, no! Kaoru, you are in love with Kenshin, not Enishi!! I'll escape here no matter what!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
The door opened suddenly.  
  
Yahiko went inside the room of Kaoru. "Yup, Kaoru, I heard you."  
  
"I didn't call you!"  
  
"I know. We're escaping here too."  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Yup. Tsubame will come with us." Yahiko said. "The perfect time is now. Enishi is with his father in some business building! Let's go while we still can!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru nodded seriously. She dressed in her normal clothes. She didn't like expensive clothes. She locked the door quickly and went out of the condominium secretly.  
  
Yahiko was holding Tsubame's hand. "We'll be fine." He whispered.  
  
Tsubame blushed. "I trust you, Yahiko-kun..."  
  
Some followers of Enishi saw the three escaping. "Hey!!"  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko and Tsubame were shocked. "Let's go!!" hey ran quickly as they can.  
  
On guard caught Tsubame's waist. "Yamete!!" Tsubame shouted. "Yahiko!!!"  
  
Yahiko kicked the face of the guard and helped Tsubame get up. "Come on!"  
  
Kaoru grabbed a piece of wood scattered on the floor and hit the faces of the followers. "I will get back to Japan no matter what!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Misao, Aoshi, and the other Oniwabanshuu saw Kaoru and the two running.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed, waving her hand.  
  
"Misao-chan!!" Kaoru said. She ran towards Misao. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'll get you back to Himura!!!" Misao exclaimed, throwing kunais at the followers.  
  
"Kenshin...?"  
  
At Japan...  
  
"ACHOO!" Kenshin sniffed. "Hmm... Someone's talking about me..." he whispered.  
  
Back at France...  
  
Enishi put down his cell phone and ran towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Enishi? You still have papers to sign!" the father of Enishi said.  
  
"I can't sign it now!! Kaoru is being taken away by the Oniwabanshuu! I can't give her up!" Enishi exclaimed and slammed the door. He rode on his car quickly and drove towards the condominium.  
  
Later...  
  
Kaoru panted. "Misao-chan, we've been running for many hours already!! And the followers are increasing!" Kaoru exclaimed, still running.  
  
Aoshi grabbed Yahiko and Tsubame and put them on his shoulders. "We'll get faster if I do this." He said then ran faster.  
  
"Good idea! Hold on to me, Kaoru-chan!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
Kaoru grabbed Misao's hand and nodded. "Where are we actually going?"  
  
"To the helicopter!" Misao exclaimed. She threw kunais at the followers again.  
  
They arrived at the Oniwabanshuu building.  
  
Kaoru sat down on the rooftop floor. "I'm so tired that I'm going to die...!"  
  
Misao gasped suddenly. "What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We're really doomed..." Yahiko whispered to Tsubame.  
  
"WE shouldn't have escaped!" Tsubame murmured, tears forming.  
  
Enishi smirked. "Did you think I'll let Kaoru go easily?" he said.  
  
Misao got ready and tried to kick and punch Enishi, but he evaded it all.  
  
"You can't beat me, girlie." Enishi said then punched Misao at her stomach.  
  
Misao landed on Kaoru's arms. "Misao-chan!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Aoshi gritted. "I've had enough of this." He thought. He attacked Enishi with his "Kodachi Nitou-Ryu."  
  
But Enishi was too good. He evaded the attacks too. He punched the chest of Aoshi and kicked his face.  
  
Aoshi landed on the floor.  
  
"Aoshi!!!" Kaoru exclaimed. Her bangs covered her face.  
  
Enishi smirked again. "You see, Kaoru, you couldn't go back to Japan anymore."  
  
Kaoru's lower lip trembled. She felt Enishi's presence in front of her.  
  
"You couldn't go back to Battousai!"  
  
Kaoru stood up suddenly and slapped Enishi's face.  
  
Enishi's dark glasses were broken when it landed on the floor. "Wha...?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I will...I will go back to Kenshin!" Kaoru said firmly. But she didn't slap anyone before. She went towards Enishi and kneeled down.  
  
Enishi's tears streamed down to his cheeks. "Does this mean that nee-chan is using you to protect Battousai...? But why does nee-chan need him, an irresponsible lover...?" he whispered between sobs.  
  
Kaoru cradled his head and stroked his hair. "Tomoe...is very proud of you..."  
  
Enishi hugged Kaoru. "Nee-chan..."  
  
Later...  
  
Enishi watched as the helicopter took off. He also stared at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru smiled at Enishi. "I'll keep this ring as a remembrance... Thank you, Enishi..." she said then the helicopter took off.  
  
"Well," Enishi said then turned around. "I've got to find another girl, perhaps."  
  
In Japan...  
  
Kenshin felt something on his hair. He picked it up and saw it was snow. It was already snowing.  
  
"Snow..." Kenshin whispered and walked towards the Sakura trees road. He saw Megumi and Sanosuke together, walking through the road. He smiled at the sight.  
  
Kaoru hurried to get out of the helicopter. It was already night.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Hurry!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"I'll get there no matter what!!" Kaoru said. She turned back and smiled. "Please take care of Yahiko and Tsubame for a while!!" Kaoru said then rode on a bus.  
  
"You can count me in!!" Misao said, turning to Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama... It's snowing so...can you accompany me to the overlook...?"  
  
Aoshi walked pass by her. "Move now. I'll leave you."  
  
Misao's face lightened up. "Arigatoo, Aoshi!!" Misao said then went with Aoshi.  
  
Yahiko looked at the two lovebirds. He faced Tsubame. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Kind of." Tsubame whispered. "Yahiko, I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you well..."  
  
Yahiko smiled and held the hand of Tsubame. "That's okay."  
  
"Arigatoo, Yahiko." Tsubame gave a quick kiss on Yahiko's right cheek and smiled.  
  
Yahiko blushed. "Um, Tsubame, would you study with me in middle school...?"  
  
"I love to!" Tsubame said and they went away to eat in a restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kaoru looked at the surroundings that were covered with snow already. "Finally, I could see Kenshin once again..." she whispered. Suddenly, she saw Megumi and Sanosuke sitting on the bench near the playground. "So it's them already... I envy them..."  
  
Megumi turned around suddenly. "Huh...?"  
  
"What's the matter, Megumi?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I think I just felt Kaoru's presence..." Megumi said.  
  
"Maybe she's here already, lady fox." Sanosuke said then chuckled.  
  
"Stop it, rooster head!" Megumi exclaimed and playfully hit him on the shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenshin looked at the dark sky with snows. "Maybe it's not yet time fro Kaoru to return." He thought and left the road.  
  
Kaoru arrived at the road. She walked through, seeing the trees covered with snow. "Kenshin!! Kenshin!!" she called, but no Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin heard someone calling him. "Maybe it's already Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru sat on the ground. "Oh no... Kenshin maybe has already forgotten me..." she whispered terribly. Tears escaped from her eyes. "Maybe he found another one... Why did I have to be so slow...?"  
  
"Kaoru!!"  
  
Kaoru turned her head and was surprised to see Kenshin. The images cam back again. She stood up and hugged Kenshin. "Kenshin!!"  
  
Kenshin hugged her tightly. "Kaoru... It's good that you came here safely..."  
  
"Um... Kenshin... Are you the one... who was holding a picture in this road?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that." Kenshin said. "You see, many boys liked you when we were still in 4th year high school. I'm one of them."  
  
Kaoru chuckled.  
  
"I got one picture of you from my friends. I looked at it always, and finally I was developing a crush on you. But... I loved Tomoe and I did not remember you since then. I just remembered you when it was Kendo class."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "So that explains all... Some images are kept in my mind... Maybe we should call my picture as "Ice picture"."  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Well, you said you kept staring at it and you forgot it. The picture became cold, and froze, and ice is like that. So that's why it's Ice picture!" Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru laughed together.  
  
Kenshin hugged Kaoru again. "Kaoru... I'm sorry if I haven't told you this earlier..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"That I... A...Aishiteru..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes, and felt the words wrapped on her heart. "Oh Kenshin..." She touched his cheek.  
  
"Aishiteru...zettai ni de gozaru..." Kenshin murmured.  
  
"Ken...shin..." Kaoru murmured too. She neared her face to Kenshin's.  
  
Kenshin also closed his eyes. He kissed Kaoru tenderly, feeling her warmth, her love...  
  
"Zutto...we'll be together forever..."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Author's notes: Hello minna-san! Whew! Finally I finished this fic! Please read my next story, Love in spring. Please leave a few comments! Hehehe!  
  
Sayonara, minna-san!!! I love you all!!!  
  
Ice Picture- This is my moment with you, Kenshin...  
  
.:=End=:. 


End file.
